


Añoranza

by LeanaB



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Amoakouporlachucha, Drabble, F/M, Fumador pasivo, Light Angst, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeanaB/pseuds/LeanaB
Summary: Akane se iba a aferrar a ese aroma y a su recuerdo con fuerza, porque era lo único que le quedaba, lo único que la mantenía cuerda en ese trabajo, en ese mundo.
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane
Kudos: 1





	Añoranza

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble salió porque nunca tendré suficiente de Kougami Shinya. Sory.  
> 

**Añoranza**

**.**

_—¿Hace cuánto que fumas?_

La pregunta hecha por el Terapeuta de Sibyl aún resonaba en su cabeza. No creyó que nadie notaría que se había vuelto una fumadora pasiva.

Akane deslizó el dedo por el metal del cenicero sobre su escritorio. Acarició los agujeros con parsimonia mientras un suspiro escapaba de sus labios. Entonces tomó un cigarrillo de la cajetilla abierta frente a ella y lo encendió, poniéndolo en un agujero del cenicero para que comenzara a consumirse. El humo no tardó en envolverla e inspiró mientras cerraba los ojos.

¿Hacía cuánto tiempo había comenzado con ese hábito? Lo recordaba perfectamente, fue una semana después de que Kougami asesinara a Makishima y huyera de las garras de Sibyl.

Con su ausencia, se había dado cuenta de todos los sentimientos que había desarrollado por él: admiración, cariño, una fuerte amistad y, sobre todo, un sentimiento que ardía dentro de su pecho. Estaba enamorada de Kougami Shinya.

Aquello era algo difícil de aceptar, mucho más luego de haberlo perdido, pero era cierto, el sentimiento se expandía a cada rincón de su cuerpo. Él le había enseñado lo que era un _verdadero Detective._ La había salvado incontables veces, la había motivado para que no se rindiera en su búsqueda de la verdad. Había confiado en ella todos sus recursos y la había tratado con respeto y cariño.

_Aunque al final, había presionado el gatillo._

Tragó con fuerza, ya había llorado lo suficiente. Inspiró otra vez el humo del cigarrillo y se dejó envolver por los recuerdos de Kougami mientras cerraba los ojos. Su voz aterciopelada y los agudos ojos de color azul. Recordaba perfectamente esa piel clara ceñida sobre su cuerpo marcado. La espalda ancha, manos grandes y brazos firmes. Su altura, la hacía sentir tan diminuta, todo de él la abrumaba de forma exquisita.

Tsunemori se mordió el labio para volver en sí. Si se trataba de Kougami, nunca sabía qué hacer con exactitud, porque siempre reaccionaba de forma distinta, él siempre despertaba diferentes sentimientos en ella.

Pero Kougami ya no estaba y ella debía aceptarlo por fin. Aunque sabía que no era nada sano evocar su recuerdo cada vez que encendía un cigarrillo, no podía detenerse, era a lo único que podía aferrarse para calmar el dolor de su añoranza. Aunque fuera malo para ella, jamás lo olvidaría. Se iba a aferrar a ese aroma y a su recuerdo con fuerza, porque era lo único que le quedaba, lo único que la mantenía cuerda en ese trabajo, en ese mundo.

Akane volvió a suspirar mientras el cigarrillo terminaba por consumirse.

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando vi la Segunda temporada y se mostró este hábito en Akane, por supuesto que estaba ligado a Kou. Lo cual hizo que mi corazón brincara, entre emoción y algo de nostalgia. De verdad quería verlo activamente otra temporada. Admito que estuve esperándolo cada capítulo, en fin.  
> Besos de gato~


End file.
